Dreamer's Betrayal
by kyu-ki
Summary: Killua is having nightmares of Gon leaving him, and there's nothing Killua can do to stop him. The nightmares had gotten to a point where it haunts Killua even in daylight. Gon sees Killua's sudden change in personality and worries for him. (KiruxGon)
1. In the Haunted Dream

Dreamer's Betrayal; chapter1  
  
by; Kyu-ki  
  
a/n; kyu-ki does not own any of the characters used in this fic. They are all owned by the all-mighty Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei. Kyu-ki has light knowledge of Japanese, so she will use it to her advantage. More complicated translations will be in parens for your advantage. Simple ones will be left to you, cos Kyu-ki is evil. D The lovely pairing of KiruxGon is used, so if you don't like it, go away. =P You were warned.  
  
-thank you masami for correcting kyu-ki's errors. kyu-ki only learned proper japanese, so you must excuse her for the fact that she is mentally challenged in the field of thinking. she has corrected her errors...   
  
. ... .. . .. . .. ... .. . ... . . .. ..... .  
  
"Matte...!"  
  
"Ikenai de...Gon!" (don't go...Gon!)  
  
"Please don't leave me!"  
  
He ran, chasing after a figure in the sleek shadows of darkness. Running, chasing nothing but a black memory, he stopped and fell to the floor. Warm tears began to run down his face as he buried it in his hands.   
  
~~~~~  
  
He woke up staring at the ceiling, perspiring and breathing hard. As he sat up, he felt the tears begin to swell up in his eyes, fighting to get free. He rest his chin on the top of his hands as they lay on his knees, while the tears silently flowed out.   
  
"What's going on with me...?", he asked to himself in a whisper.   
  
Slowly walking out of the lightly lit room, he brushed the tears away and walked towards the washroom. He stared in the mirror at his composure and smirked, then shook his head in disbelief of his unusual reaction.   
  
"This isn't like me at all. It was just a stupid dream..."   
  
He washed up, changed his clothes, and went to the kitchen of this house of which his best friend lived. He sat down on one of the wooden chairs and stared blankly off into space.   
  
A woman approached him and asked in a kind voice, "Killua, gohan o tabenai?" (would you like to eat breakfast, Killua?)  
  
Killua slowly turned his attention to the woman, stared at her for a bit, and shook his head. In a soft voice, he asked, "Ano...Mito-san, Gon wa doko?" (umm...Mito-san, where's Gon?)  
  
She smiled at him and pointed outside to where a young boy was hanging upside down from a tree, eating an apple. Killua stood up, quickly thanked Mito-san, and ran outside. As he neared Gon, Killua could feel the tears creeping back up into his eyes. He stopped in his path, wiped his eyes, and looked back up to where Gon was hanging. The spiky haired kid had suddenly seemed to be a mile away. Killua shook his head to clear his mind from his imagination. When he stopped, Gon hadn't seemed any closer than he had before. Killua called out his name and started running towards the tree, but it just seemed as if he was getting farther and farther away from Gon.  
  
Killua suddenly felt someone shaking his shoulder rapidly, screaming his name out, asking what was wrong. He just stood there, staring at the tree where Gon was, letting the tears run down his face. The voice still shook him, but Killua ignored it, wanting to return to the reality where both he and Gon played happily. 


	2. The Unanswered Question

Dreamer's Betrayal; chapter2  
  
by; Kyu-ki  
  
a/n; kyu-ki does not own any of the characters used in this fic. They are all owned by the all-mighty Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei. Kyu-ki has light knowledge of Japanese, so she will use it to her advantage. More complicated translations will be in parens for your advantage. Simple ones will be left to you, cos Kyu-ki is evil. D The lovely pairing of KiruxGon is used, so if you don't like it, go away. =P You were warned.  
  
. ... .. . .. . .. ... .. . ... . . .. ..... .  
  
"Killua! What's wrong...?! Killua!"   
  
Gon continued to yell at Killua, shaking him repeatedly. Killua stood in a trance, his eyes dark and blank. Slowly turning his attention to Gon, Killua's mind cleared and was rid of the horrible fantasy.   
  
Killua turned his back to Gon and asked softly, "Are you going to leave me behind someday...?"  
  
Gon didn't say anything. He stood, staring at Killua's back, lost and confused in Killua's dilemma.   
  
"...If I were to watch you leave on another one of your adventures, not caring to follow, would you come back to invite me to come along...?" Killua took a few weak steps forward, preparing to leave.  
  
The wind blew hard, ruffling Killua's silky hair as he took another step. He was about two feet away from Gon now, but it seemed as if his best friend was slowly disintegrating, becoming an unknown person to him.   
  
Gon quickly responded in a kind voice, "Of course I would. You're my best friend Killua, why would I leave you?"  
  
Staring at the tall green grass, Killua shrugged. He turned and smiled amiably at Gon...  
  
~~~~~  
  
The wind blew harder as Killua watched his surroundings fly past him. The trees, grass, and clouds all began to move quicker in the darkened night. Gon was running, calling out Killua's name. Killua stood there, in an ambience filled with darkness...staring...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Killua sat up on his futon and stared at the bright moon. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he wiped them off. He slowly turned his attention over to Gon, sleeping peacefully. Killua placed a little note on Gon's forehead and silently slipped out the front door. He turned his attention to Gon's window, took a deep sigh and calmly walked away into the darkness. 


End file.
